


Contentment

by rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda?, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Moving On, i was venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016/pseuds/rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016
Summary: Suga thought that his relationship with Daichi would be the one thing in his life that would never change. If only he knew how ignorant he was.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> I decided it was a good idea to write and vent so this is the product of that. Enjoy~

Suga should have known that this was going to happen. There had been multiple signs that would have tipped him off if only he listened to them; a major one being the comments his trusted friend would make about Daichi’s behavior. Suga regrets not taking those warnings seriously. He trusted his boyfriend of 3 years when he said that he had after school tutoring sessions he was required to attend. Daichi is a very smart and outstanding student, so the lie was easy enough to believe. Though, he should have started getting suspicious when those “tutoring sessions” would take place over the weekend. He should have been suspicious when Daichi started canceling dates in order to go to the tutoring sessions. He should have been suspicious when Daichi would reply to his texts with “k” or “sure” or “not today”. Suga hates to admit that the signs were there, right in front of his face, and that he was too blind to notice them. 

What finally got him to see what was going on was when a teacher asked him to help out after school with cleaning up the auditorium. Suga has a good reputation with all of his teachers and was often asked to help out with things like this. He figured that since he had to stay after school, he’d go find Daichi and see if he wanted to stop at a café when he was done with is tutoring session. The only problem was that Suga didn’t know what classroom Daichi was in, so he went to the front office to ask. Whenever a student has to stay at school after the final bell, they must notify the front office so they can keep tabs on the whereabouts of the students. When he asked about the tutoring sessions, the attendant told him that there have never been any after school tutoring sessions that Daichi went to. This information shocked Suga, but in hindsight it shouldn’t have. It was just the final piece of the puzzle. Daichi had been growing distant for almost a month and now Suga finds out he’s been lying to him about what he’s been doing. So if he’s not canceling their dates for tutoring sessions, there must be another reason. He didn’t want to think that Daichi, who’s always been there for him and has supported him when he felt self-conscience about his contributions to the team, had actually been playing him a fool and leading him on for a month. Suga couldn’t help but wonder, if Daichi was cheating on him, who was so important that Daichi would throw away 3 years of their trust for.

Instead of dwelling on those thoughts, Suga thanked the attendant and made his way home. On the way there, he spotted it. The reason for the drift in their relationship. It was right in front of him, in the form of Daichi standing next to a boy in their literature class, his arm wrapped around their waist as they ate a rice ball, smiling down at him with the look that he used to give Suga. Though Suga was already having suspicions of this, seeing it in person stung more than he wanted to admit. With his head tilted down and his hands clenched into fists, Suga continued the walk to his house. He was lucky that his parents didn’t get home until almost dinner time, because as soon as he closed his front door, hot tears sprung from his eyes. He felt empty. He was betrayed by the one person he thought would never hurt him. Not having the energy to do anything else at the moment, Suga silently went to his room and lied on his bed, not bothering to stop the flow of his tears as they soaked into his pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, his dreams plagued with memories of Daichi and him in the early stages of their relationship when everything was new and exciting and when Daichi made him feel like the most precious person in the world.

….

A few years later and Suga is content with his life. After countless nights of crying and ranting to his friend, Akaashi, who helped tremendously during that time, Suga was able to move on from Daichi. A few days after Suga found out about Daichi’s secret, he broke up with him. Daichi didn’t even try to defend himself; just listened to Suga yell at him while tears rolled down his cheeks. Suga didn’t feel the least bit concerned seeing Daichi crying. He deserved to feel the pain Suga was going through. 

All of that is in the past now, though, and the present has Suga working at a small bookstore that is local to his college. He finds the setting peaceful and calming. It feels like his safe space, especially when Hito comes to visit him. Hito is Suga’s boyfriend of five months. They met when Suga walked into the wrong classroom during his second week attending the college. He was so stressed about getting settled into this new setting that he went to an entirely wrong building for his third class of the day, but Hito helped him find his way. After that, they would bump into each other a few times during the week on campus. Suga liked Hito’s company, so he gave him his number so they could coordinate when they would see each other again. Their relationship started after a few months of friendship, and things were honestly going great for Suga right now.   
That’s when Daichi decided to make a reappearance in his life, strolling into the bookstore with his shoulders tensed and looked around nervously. Suga knew that he had to be looking for him. Daichi has never come to this bookstore before and he can’t just be passing though. During their time together, Daichi had mentioned the college he planned on going to, which is pretty far away from Suga’s own college. His suspicions were proven correct when Daichi spotted him and his body stiffened. He stared at Suga for a long time before Suga decided to take the first step and walk toward him. This seemed to snap Daichi out of whatever daze he had been in. When Suga approached him, he didn’t glare or start an argument. There was no reason to feel resentment toward him anymore. His life was going well now, and he found himself hoping Daichi had moved on like he had. There was a tense moment of silence between them, Daichi opening his mouth to say something and then abruptly closing it. As amusing as it was seeing Daichi speechless, Suga decided not to prolong the moment any more. 

“How have you been, Daichi?” he started. Daichi seemed surprised by the question, probably not expecting him to be so civil toward him.

“Um, yeah, I’ve been okay. How about you?” Daichi still seemed tense and cautious, looking as if he was scared to say the wrong thing. Suga offered him a smile, hoping to calm him down.

“I’ve been good. What brings you here?” Suga wanted to know why Daichi put this meeting off for so long. This is a very overdue conversation that they needed to have.

“I just wanted to see how you’ve been adjusting since… well, since us.” Daichi scratched the back of his head nervously. Suga’s eyebrows scrunched together. The way he phrased that made it seem like he expected Suga to be having a hard time getting past what happened, even now, after all these years. 

“Well, it may come as a shock to you, but I was able to move on and I’m very happy with my life as it is.” The offended tone he had was not lost on Daichi, and when he noticed how the question sounded he immediately tried to backtrack.

“No, wait, that’s not what I meant. I’m just- I wanted to see how you’ve been, really. I didn’t mean any offense, I swear. I, um, I’m sorry,” he said, his head hanging and a dejected expression on his face, “I’m so sorry for everything I put you through.” Suga had been expecting an apology, and the guilt in Daichi’s voice showed him that he was being genuine and honest. Suga’s smile came back a little.

“I’m over it, Daichi. I’ve put it behind me.” This made Daichi look at him with relief, a smile coming onto his face as well.

“Akaashi told me that you worked here. He said that you’ve been really happy lately.” 

“Yeah, things have been pretty great. I love my job here. The environment is so welcoming and peaceful. I’m keeping up in my classes and I even got a plant since pets aren’t allowed. Everything is just perfect.” As he spoke, he found himself grinning, happy that his life is so good. He didn’t notice Daichi’s gaze soften as he spoke, nor did he notice the small, warm smile that was being directed towards him. When he did focus back on Daichi, he saw that look; the one that used to make him so happy in high school, but he also saw so much guilt in his eyes.

“I can’t believe I let myself lose you like that.” His words were spoken so softly that Suga was sure Daichi was speaking to himself. His grin faded as he looked at Daichi.

“You made your choice, Daichi. It’s much too late to regret it now.” He really hoped he could rebuild a friendship with Daichi, but that couldn’t happen if Daichi wanted to pursue anything more than that. 

“I know. I was so damn stupid to give you up. Seeing you smile like that… I miss when you used to smile for me. I miss the way you’d curl into a ball when you were cold, the way you’d scrunch up your nose when you saw red velvet pastries, the way you’d hold my hand when you noticed that I was getting upset about something, the way you made me feel when you looked at me with nothing but affection. I hate that I screwed that up.” Daichi’s eyes were becoming clouded with unshed tears.

Suga should just leave it. He’s moved on now, he’s happy now, but he needs closure. 

“Why did you cheat on me?” he asked timidly. Daichi’s expression became even more pained. When he spoke, it seemed like he had thought about his response before.

“I started taking the attention you gave me for granted. I thought that there was no way we’d ever be separated and that you’d love me unconditionally, no matter how much I messed up. When I started hanging around Kenji, I knew he had a crush on me, but I did nothing to stop his advances. Eventually I started encouraging him and flirted with him. I liked seeing him fall for me, I liked the thrill of the beginning of a relationship; it reminded me of when we first started dating. Then I started to get feelings for him. When I said I had study sessions, I was taking him out to the park, to the café, hanging with him at his house. I never thought about how it was affecting you, because it seemed like you didn’t know what was going on. You kept sending me good morning texts, you always reminded me about practice and when there was a game coming up even though I already knew. Things with you were the same so I thought I could have my fun with Kenji and then you’d still be waiting for me. But I was an asshole for taking advantage of your trust in me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Koushi.” 

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes as a few tears escaped. His explanation should have made Suga angry; hell, he was angry, but more than that, he felt his conscience being lifted. He felt like this was what he’s been needing to hear.

“Thank you for telling me that, Daichi. I think that’s what I’ve been needing. The last piece to fully get over everything. Again, it’s all in the past. We’re different people now.” Daichi looked at him in astonishment.

“Even now, you can forgive me for what I did to you. God, you’re so perfect, Suga, and I know I don’t deserve you. I never really stopped loving you, even after all this time, but you look like you’ve made peace and moved on. I don’t want to ruin that for you, but I do miss being a part of your life. If you could accept me as a friend, I swear to you I will earn your trust back. I’ll treat you the way you should be treated, the way you deserve to be treated, but I’ll accept if you never want to see me again. I just really miss you, Suga.” His words shocked Suga. He was glad that Daichi wanted to move past this as well, but he couldn’t give him what he truly wanted.

“I’d like to start again with you, but I can’t offer you anything more than friendship. I have a boyfriend and I’m very happy with him. I don’t want to mess that up. We can work towards being friends, though, if you want.” Suga figured that Akaashi didn’t mention Hito to Daichi, because the mention of his boyfriend seemed to catch Daichi off guard. He quickly recovered, though, offering Suga a smile.

“I’m glad you found someone that makes you happy, Suga. It’s what you deserve. I’d love to rebuild our friendship, and I understand that a friendship is all I can ask from you.”

Suga smiled, glad that Daichi understood. Even after everything that’s happened, Suga is glad that Daichi decided to come back. He’s glad that that part of their past can officially be put behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. First fic and we're already starting off with angst whoop whoop! I'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
